The increasing number of wireless network users and their continually increasing demands for service has led network operators to constant efforts to increase the efficiency with which they use resources, particularly the frequency resources that are allocated to wireless network services. One approach that has gained considerable favor is dual connectivity. A single large base station, often referred to as a macro base station or macro eNB in systems operating according to third generation partnership project (3GPP), 3GPP long term evolution (LTE), and 3GPP LTE advanced (LTE-A) standards, may define a macro cell, and within the physical area of the macro cell, a number of smaller, lower power base stations, known as pico base stations or pica eNBs, may be deployed. These pico eNBs define pico cells, with each pico cell having an area whose area lies within and overlaps that of the macro cell. A user device, also known as a UE, may simultaneously connect to a macro eNB and a pico eNB, using radio resources from both to obtain greater throughput. The use of such dual connectivity requires choices to be made to address establishment of radio bearers and directing of traffic to the bearers.